The Path to Love
by Amethyst Uzumaki
Summary: Anna, who is the superhero Firehawk, is living the life of a city girl who is just trying to get her dream job and live in freedom. But a new challenge comes as Firehawk decides whether or not to trust someone again.-Non-incest and modern au Elsanna fanfic!
1. Sick Day

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I didn't get enough followers and favorites for my other story so I decided to make a new one. Guess what? This one is not only Elsanna, but they're both going to be superheroes. Follow, Favorite, and review if you like!**

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

The sound of a news reporter could be heard from a radio on a green colored nightstand. _'-been a robbery in the bank down on 25_ _th_ _street, officials are saying that the suspect was armed and was fast. There were two of them and they escaped to their grey van outside when they were done, pol-,_ the radio abruptly shut off. "Ugh, another robbery down on 25th." "I swear they hire people to rob them on purpose just to get attention." She had made sure she locked her door _this time,_ last time her roommate almost caught her changing into her suit. She was putting on her suit now, to go to catch the burglars. She quickly pulled her skin tight leggings up, they were red in the middle but they faded to black farther down. _Firehawk, honestly I think I could have chosen a better name. Oh well, It's not like I can change it now._ You can't change your name if you're a superhero right?

"Anna!" her roommate Kristoff called. She heard the thumps of him coming towards her room and her eyes widened. "I'm going to head down to the store, do you want anything?" "No, but thanks anyways." She heard him walk away and the front door open and close. She finished putting on her mask and undoing her pigtails and letting her hair fall down on her shoulders. She quickly jumped out her window, which was the 7th story high, and began to fly towards the scene of the crime. Yes, _fly._ I have wings, they're reddish-orange and a pain to hide from people. I reached 25th street and began to speed up heading North down the street. I glided just over cars and people and they stopped and pointed up towards me. She smiled and waved down at them, the cool part of her costume was that she had music installed in (an iPod) it so she could listen to music while she was out. _The Monster by: Rihanna_ began to play and she laughed at how the song related to her.

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,_ she'd spotted the van now and zoomed towards it. _Get along with the voices inside of my head,_ she was on top of the van now and was climbing over to one of front doors. _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath._ She reached in the van's passenger door and grabbed one of the men and deposited him on the ground with a ring of fire surrounding him to keep him there. _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_ _._ I jumped onto the hood of the van and held out my arms so my hands were right in front of both buglers faces. I smirked as they realized they were done for. But her smirk died when the driver rammed against the side of a building. Pain flared up her back and around her wings. _Ugh, I always forget that burglars always try to take me down with them._ She vaguely realized that the cops were there now.

I jumped up from my crouch on the ground and flew after the van once again. _The van is just ahead of me, if I can just find something to push off of and give me an extra boost._ I spotted a hotdog stand a few feet in front of me. _I have to remember this stand is here, their hotdogs are good._ She grabbed onto the top of the stand and pushed which caused her to appear all the way beside the van. She whipped out one of the hotdogs she had snatched from the vender and smashed the van's driver window open and tossed the hotdog at the driver's face. _Well at least now someone else knows what it felt like when I got ketchup in my eyes because I'm so clumsy. And it's not my fault, my wings make me a little off-balanced sometimes._ The van swerved as the driving burglar screeched and clawed at his eyes. The van finally came to a stop when it hit a pole causing the hood of the van to pop up. The air bags released into the burglars faces and two groans of pain could be heard.

She dropped to the ground and made her way over to the front windows and dragged the culprits out. She dropped them in a pile on the ground after knocking them out cold. She reached into the only pocket on her thin suit and pulled out a timer. It read 6 minutes and 32 seconds. _Aw come on, I'm getting slower. I haven't been sleeping well this past week, I'll need to call in sick to the library and the coffee shop._ The police had already arrived and she watched them cuff the men and shove them in their police cars from her perch in a tree. She flew down as silently as she could manage and made her way to a public bathroom so she could change into normal clothes. My wings disappeared whenever I was done with rescuing and taking down criminals, I'd never known why but I did have some say in it. But my fire abilities stayed, but they weren't too much of a worry because I had very little ability with them.

Now that she had changed back into casual clothes she headed towards the hotdog stand she had seen earlier. I frowned as it started raining, I hadn't brought my rain jacket or umbrella and now I was going to get soaked. But then I smiled as I finished eating my hotdogs. _I'm going to play in the rain like the old days._ Anna began making her way to a big puddle on the sidewalk, she giggled as she jumped in it and splashed the water everywhere. She ignored the looks she received and jumped in a puddle every once in a while. She arrived at her apartment building after an hour and made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button to go to the 7th floor and listened to the cheap music they played. The doors opened with a ding and she headed to her and Kristoff's apartment.

She opened the door and made her way to her room and dropped her stuff on the floor somewhere. She didn't have anything to do because she hadn't gone to college today because she really hadn't been feeling well. She had taken some pills earlier and they seemed to be helping a bit. She lied down on her old bed and closed her eyes. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was, ' _I hope I set the alarm, I don't want to be late to work again.'_

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

 **Hi! I was gone for a few days because I got caught up in school work so I couldn't update. But I decided I wanted to do another story instead and so here it is! Follow, Favorite, and Review if you like it, tell me if you want me to continue this story.**


	2. A Hot Chocolate Craving

**Hey Guys! I'm really super sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I forgot about my account. But have no fear, because of the long wait I have a lengthy chapter.**

• **~~~~~•**

Turns out I hadn't set my alarm and this resulted in me being 13 minutes late. The _only_ reason I wasn't even later was because of my kind friend Kristoff. He, after knowing me for a decade (we met in 4th grade), checked in to see me sleeping the daylight away. After confirming that I had not left for work yet, he then promptly shook me awake. One of the few benefits of having an old friend as a roommate.

After being shook awake, I thanked him for waking me and then kicked him out so I could change. I changed into some light grey slacks, sapphire button up (which I rolled the sleeves up on), and some black flats with a black rose on the front. I applied some light makeup and grabbed some essentials and was off.

When I arrived at work I quickly went up to the Librarian's desk and immediately began apologizing to the Librarian who worked before me. "I'm so sorry Olaf, I wasn't feeling well and accidentally slept in, it won't happen again."

Olaf is not what you would expect from his name, you would imagine him being short and nerdy. But Olaf was tall (6"8'), pale, had black hair, brown eyes, and thick black glasses. He was a good guy and fun to be around. His jokes weren't half bad and he was super smart.

"That's okay Anna, just make sure to text me if possible before coming so I can stall the boss for you," Olaf said this in his usual chipper voice. Most people would find his happiness annoying but I found it endearing.

After that we said goodbye to each other with the promise of meeting up at our usual spot, which was the coffee shop I worked at, and he left while I set my stuff away and sat at the desk. My shift usually started at 5pm and ended at 8:30pm.

After about checking out ≈32 books for people and helping multiple others it reached about 8:15pm, nearly the end of my shift. I only had 15 minutes left so I started packing my book and Graphic Design Class homework. As I was slipping my papers into my bag I heard the clicking of heels on the white marbled floor.

"Just give me a secon-"I started but didn't finish my sentence.

In front of my desk stood a _very_ attractive woman. I'm talking about on a scale of 1 to 10 she was an 11. _That's_ how attractive she was. She had skin as pale as snow and hair lighter than the color of a blonde Labrador retriever. (Like my dog Marshmallow at home.) _That's not a good analogy, related hair to a dog._ I thought with slight amusement.

I cleared my throat and immediately plastered on a smile. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't necessarily fake, just a startled one. I hadn't expected someone like her.

"Hi! I'm Anna, how can I help you?" Thankfully I had recovered from my earlier speechlessness and decided to not stare creepily.

"Um, Hi. Can you check out these books for me?" She replied this in a quiet tone.

 _Oh my gosh, her voice._ I know I'm probably over exaggerating here but her voice was low and raspy.

"Sure!" I replied. "Can I have your name?" "Yeah, it's Elsa Vintergrønn." _Of course_ her name was perfect. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that her last name was familiar. "And what books will you be checking out?" She held up her three books. I quickly checked them out and smiled at her. "Okay, you're all good."

"Thanks, I'll see you around?" She asked this with question.

"You're welcome! I hope we do see each other again!" _Oh my god Anna shut up, I doubt we'll even see each other again. She probably doesn't want to because I'm being creepy._

I frowned at that thought. _I wasn't being that weird….right?_

I watched her walk away and almost regretted not asking for her number. I quickly left once the other librarian arrived.

• **~~~~~•**

I arrived back at me and Kristoff's apartment about 25 minutes later because of some light traffic. I went straight to my room and quickly changed into some comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. I then began to pull out my unfinished homework and reviewed it. _Math. Of course it's math homework._ I was horrible at math. _I wonder if I could get a tutor._ I filed this thought away for later and began working on finishing the worksheet.

14 minutes later and I'm stuck on a problem. I'm so focused on my homework that when there's a knock at my door I jump and fall off my desk chair.

 _Ow. That hurt._

Kristoff opened the door and noticed me on the floor clutching my aching knee, which I had slammed against the top of the desk.

"Anna, are you okay?" He asked his clumsy friend. "No, I think I broke my knee" I whined. Kristoff rolled his eyes at his best friend's overdramatic reaction.

"Oh you'll get over it." He replied. "I just finished walking Marshmallow, do you want to go pick some food up?"

Food did sound nice, I was very hungry because I had forgotten to eat lunch.

"Yes, Can we go to Perkin's?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes. I really wanted hot chocolate.

"Fine but we're having a movie night when we get back." _Pshh, like I would object to that. Movies are the best._

• **~~~~~•**

After I changed back into socially accepted clothes we arrived at Perkin's around 9:30pm. And were immediately seated because of the low amount of customers. Once we arrived at our corner booth (because tables are horrible) I thought I saw a flash of pale blonde hair. _It's nothing._ I thought to myself, there's no way that the person I had just met today would see me again.

Our waiter took our order and we began eating.

"So," Kristoff ended the silence. "Anything interesting happen at work today?"

"Yes, actually. There was this interesting blon-"

"Was she hot, can I have her number?" Kristoff cut me off, grinning stupidly. I choked on my food a little and reached across the table to smack him.

"What?" He asked innocently, rubbing the spot where I had hit him. "It's a valid question"

"Kristoff you don't just ask things like that!" I said this in an exasperated tone.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. As we were finishing our food I noticed blonde hair out of the corner of my eye, not any shade of blonde, _platinum._

I squeaked and slid all the way to the inside of the booth.

Kristoff looked up at me confused. "What was that? Is there a mouse or something?"

"Ew thankfully not. But I think I see the blonde from the library!" I replied in a hushed voice. "You sure?" He asked. I carefully peeked out of the edge of the booth seat. Sure enough there she was sitting there drinking some sort of liquid in a mug (tea?) with papers spread across the table in front of her. But that wasn't the most frightening thing. Nope, not even close. It was the fact that she wasn't even looking at the papers in front of her, but sipping from her mug and staring right back at me.

I made some weird screeching sound and quickly went back to the corner. Kristoff chuckled in front of me. "So I'm guessing that's her?" It was more of a rhetorical question because of the obvious answer, but I still replied with a 'yes'.

Kristoff hummed to himself. "She is hot."

"I know right…" I replied distractedly. I instantly widened my eyes. Telling Kristoff that was the worst thing I could do possible, not because I wasn't 'out of the closet' (I was) but because he would now tease me endlessly about it.

I turned my head away from Elsa's direction to Kristoff to find exactly what I predicted; He had a mischievous look on his face. _Oh no. Please don't do anything._ But it was too late. He got up and pulled me after him (we already had payed the bill) to her table. Kristoff stopped in front of her table with me at his side. She glanced quickly at Kristoff's hand on my arm and back to my face.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." And there was her perfect voice again.

I just stared in shyness. _Shyness? Seriously? We're not 12 year olds! Woman up!_

"Hi!" "I didn't expect to see you either but what a surprise! The world sure is a small place!"

I knew I was rambling and cut myself off quickly.

She chuckled. ( _Wow)_ and replied, "Sometimes it is, isn't it?"

Kristoff immediately inserted himself into the conversation and asked, "Watcha' working on?" _As nosey as always._ Elsa glanced down to her papers, seeming to just remember they were there and replied with," Oh just some financial papers for something."

"Oh, You into finance?" Kristoff asked. "I'm in a finance class right now and I don't think time could go any slower in class."

They continued chatting for about 10 more minutes, I only talked when I was asked something or to insert an opinion. I watched as Elsa glanced down at her watch and widened her eyes.

"Oh, I must've gotten carried away talking. I need to go, sorry."

"Oh that's okay, we probably should be heading back too." Kristoff stated with a little regret.

"See you soon." I replied sleepily. I hadn't gotten much sleep before and so I just felt like passing out at this point.

We all said our goodbyes and left separately. I felt guilty because I was a little relieved that the conversation had ended.

• **~~~~~•**

We arrived home at 9:37pm and we said our goodnights to each other, (after Kristoff teased me a couple more times about Elsa). I changed into my sleep clothed, which were some pink mesh short shorts and a dark grey tank top. I brushed my teeth and hair and took out my contacts to replace them with my glasses. I went back to my turquoise colored bed and read a couple more chapters from my book and the eventually started to actually go to sleep.

My last thought was,

 _Isn't Vintergrønn that famous architecture and airplane company?.._

• **~~~~~•**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review to show support! Sorry if I missed any grammar issues. Bye!**


End file.
